A Very Brittana World
by becstikles
Summary: A short story about Santana and Brittany and how i think that their lives should play out. Bad summery, sorry first story so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny late friday afternoon in Lima Ohio and all that mattered to Santana was that she was going to be spending the entire weekend with Brittany, as her parents were away for the weekend at some coonference for Santanas dads work. Santana normally hated staying at home on her own for an entire weekend but this weekend was different, her and Brittany were falling more and more in love with each other, the girls were inseperable even more so than when they were just best friends.

Since that day in their sophomore year of high school when santana had bravely stood up in front of the glee club and sung "I Kissed A Girl", whilest holding onto Brittany's hand they were in their own world, which everyone is sure that to Brittany looked like a field of multi- coloured flowers, rainbows, unicorns and her and Santana wearing pretty yellow dresses chasing each other around and giggling at each other, now this wasn't such a bad thing untill they were in class together because all they seemed to do was either stare at each other having deep conversation with their eyes or were writing " San 4 Britt" all over the school tables. Once when asked who the first person to discover america was Brittany answered with " Robin Hood?", which caused everyone in the class to erupt into fits of laughter including the teacher. To them nothing else mattered only each other.

It is 5:30 and Brittany was doing her hair and make-up, she thinks it's better to get ready early than to be rushing around doing everything and getting dressed at the last minute because she was trying to catch Lord Tubbington smoking again. She nearly jumped out of her chair when her mum came running into her bedroom with her phone ringing loudly in her hand yelling "Brittany it's Santana, but i can't figure out how to answer it." Brittany quickly gets up out of her chair and rushes over to her mother and takes the mobile from her pressing 'accept call'. "hey" she says into the phone shooing her mother out of her room with her hands, "hey, just checking that u got my text about the weekend, are you aloud to stay?" with this Brittany's face lights up and she smiles at her girlfriends thoughtfulness. " "yeah i got it im just trying to find a good outfit for tonight and then i'll be ready, is there anything that you want me to bring?", "ok then that's good, and nah just you and clothes for the weekend is all you need, just text me when your ready and i'll come and pick you up ok?" "yeah ok will do, see you soon, love you San!" "love you to babe, mwah bye" " bye", Brittany shuts her phone and rushes over to her wardrobe and flings open the door to find some nice clothes to wear because she somehow knows that tonight is going to be special.

Santana's phone beeps indicating that she has a message, she reads it " hey babe i'm ready, i'll wait outside for you ok love B", after reading the text she smiles to herself and grabs her keys and walks out the front door pulling it behind her thus locking it. When she gets to Brittany's house she stops the car and gets out to help her girlfriend put her bag for the weekend into the boot of the car, when they are both in the car and Santana starts driving towards town Brittany asks her where they are going and why they are so dressed up, which makes Santana smile and glance over at Brittany answering her "Breadsticks then to two secret surprise locations", she says which makes Brittany say "ooh, i love surprises!" Santana glances over at her girlfriend and smiles, than reaches over to hold her hand while she drives.

Dinner at Breadsticks went well both girls had ordered the same dish each and Santana tried to fill up her bag full of breadsticks before they left, they were now back in Santanas car driving towards the park where the pond with the ducks in it is and Brittany's eyes light up when she sees where they were headed because this was her favourite place apart from Santanas house. Santana parks her car and both girls get out and Santana goes to the back of her car and grabs the blanket off of the backseat, then both girls walk over towards to pond and find a spot to put down the blanket and sit. They sit with Santana behind Brittany with her arms around Brittanys stomach and her head resting on her shoulder accasionally pressing soft little kisses onto Brittanys shoulder and neck, and Brittany bringing Santanas hand up to her lips every now and then while they sit there and talk about all of their favourite memories that they have together, whilst admiring the silence around them and the moonlight shining off of the pond.

After about an hour and a half Santana says to Brittany " Britt, theres something i want to ask you, but i don't want to ask it here do you mind if we go somewhere else for a little while?", Brittany turns her head and presses a soft kiss to her girlfriends lips before slowly getting up from their very comfortable possition off the blanket and holds out her hands to help Santana up, then grabbing the blanket off the ground. Santana takes the blanket from Brittany and puts her other arm around Brittany's waist and walks her to her car opening the door for her when they reach it, once Santana has carefully closed Brittanys door she puts the blanket back into the back of her car and get in and starts the car, but before she starts to drive she says to Brittany, "Britt, open the glove compartment", Brittany looks to her with a confused look on her face so Santana glances to the compartment and nods her head in it's direction, so Brittany leans forward and opens it up, when she does her eyes widen in surprise and she turns to Santana and says " San, why is there a sleeping mask with ducks on it in your glove compartment?" Santana replies "because the next place that we are going is a surprise so i need you to put that on untill we get there so you don't see your surprise untill it's ready ok?". with this Brittany quickly grabs the sleeping maks and puts it on and says to Santana, "San it's dark in here", so Santana grabs Brittanys hand and says softly to her "it's ok Britt its only a quick drive ok?", Brittany nods and says "ok i hope its a fun surprise, wait your not going to drive into the pond to visit the ducks are you?" Santana lets out a small chuckle and says " no Britt its ok just hold my hand and relax ok", with that Brittany leans back in her seat and relaxes.

Santana is humming softly to Brittany as she drives and Brittany is smiling and she is facing towards the front but can't see anything, when they pull up Santana says to Brittany " ok Britt we are here but don't take it off just yet ok i'm going to come around and help you out in a sec ok", Brittany nods and says " ok ". Santana then leans into the back seat of her car and grabs a small parcel from just under the seat and shoves it into her pocket, then she gets out of the car and runs around as well as she can in heels and opens the passenger side door and leans in and grabs Brittanys hands helping her out of the car then says to her, " ok Britt we have to walk just over here a little are you ok with that?" Brittany nods and says "yeah, but just don't let go of my hands and don't let me trip ok?" Santana says "ok" than asks, "now are you ready?" Brittany smiles and nods as Santana starts leading them over to one of the nicest spots in lima ohio of a night time.

Santana stops, which also stops Brittany, Santana turns towards Brittany and says to her "ok Britt we are here i want you to take your mask off and keep your eyes closed ok?", Brittany says "ok how long do i keep them closed for?" Santana leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her girlfriends lips and then says "untill i say open ok?" Brittany nods and says "ok", and with that Brittany slowely takes off the mask and stands there so Santana can her hands and turn her around towards Lima, than she leans over and quietly answers " you can open your eyes now Britt", Brittany opens her eyes and gives them a quick rub like she would if she had just woken up and when she looks up her lips turn into the biggest and sweetest smile Santana had ever seen on her girlfriend. After a few seconds Brittany looks over to Santana who is still looking at the beautifull scene of Lima Ohio and all the lights in the dark, she senses Brittany looking at her so she turns towards her girlfriend and takes both of her hands in her own.

"San what are we doing here at the lookout, i know that it's beautifull of a nightime but ive seen it before" says Brittany, Santana smiles and leans in to give Brittany a kiss before stepping back and saying "because Britt, it is beautifull and i thought that it would be a great way to end our wonderful date, and besides we havn't been up here in ages." Brittany smiles, turns her head back to the view, and Santana softly squeezes her hand which gets Brittanys attention and she turns back to Santana. Santana looks her girlfriend right in the eyes and says to her " Britt i wanna say something and you need to listen to all of it, and if if doesn't make sense don't worry ok because it will all make sense at the end ok?" Brittany smiles leans in and kisses her girlfriend quickly before nodding and saying " ok ", Santana takes Brittanys hands in her own, " ok Britt i just need to say that i love you sooo much and im sorry that it took me so long to tell you that before we got together, coming out and telling everyone that we were together was one of the hardest and the most scariest thing i have ever had to do but i am so glad that we did do that because with out you my life wouldn't be complete and i would probally still be a bitch to everyone except you", she giggles softly before saying "And Britt, i never wants to imagine my life without you, because i cant even do that, it just isn't possible for me to not have you in my life or for me to not love you which is why i really really want to spend every minute of my life with you".

She slowely lets go of Brittanys hands and reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small box, which goes unnoticed to Brittany as she is still staring into Santanas eyes, untill their gaze it broken by Santana grabbing one of Brittanys hands and kneeling down onto the grass that they were standing on, than she slowely opens the box and Brittanys lips turn up into a massive smile and her eyes immediatly fill with tears of hapiness, Santana slowely looks back up to Brittany and smles, her eyes swelling with happy tears as well. "Britt, i love you with everything that i have, and you are everything to me and i really wanna spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" the tears slowely trickle down Brittanys cheeks as she nods and screams out "Yes,yes, yes, of course i will San, i love you too and i want to spend the rest of my life with you to!" she quickly pulls Santana up from the ground and wraps her arms around her and kisses her so tenderly but passionatlly and when they break apart Santana takes the ring from the box and places it onto Brittanys finger, then hugs her tightly again and wispers into her ear, " I'm the happiest person in the world right now Britt, i love you baby."

They pull out of the embrace and Brittany says to Santana "San, you can't be the happiest person in the world right now because i'm the most happiest person in the world." Santana smiles and nods, "ok Britt but i'm the second happiest person in the world." Brittany smiles and says softly to Santana "San can we go back to your place soon because even tho this is beautifull, it's kinda getting late and im cold", at this Santana nods and says to Brittany " of course we can babe, but on the way we have to stop at your parents house and tell them, then quinns place 'cause she will kill us if shes not the first to know." Brittany smiles, takes Santanas hand and they slowly walk back to Santana's car and drive back to town. Just as they are entering town 'I kissed a girl' comes onto the radio and both girls look to each other, smile then Brittany reaches over and turns the volume right up,with that both girls start singing at the top of their lungs along to the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone thanks for reading the first chapter of my story, i have never written anything before this before, so i was really happy when i seen that people had read my story so thank you all. I'm not sure if there will be another chapter or if this is it, i suppose review if you want me to write another chapter and tell me what you might like to see in it.

Again thanks heaps for reading, Enjoy chapter two. :)

When Santana and Brittany reach the Pierce residence and are walking up the path through the front yard Brittany sees that the living room light is still on and smiles. once inside the girls make there way to the living room and find Brittanys parents sitting and watching tv. "Hey mum, hey dad." Brittany says, which causes Mr and Mrs Pierce to jump slightly and turn towards where the girls were standing. "What are you girls doing here, weren't you staying at Santanas for the weekend?" Mrs Pierce askes clearly confused at what her daughter and her girlfriend were doing standing in the living room of her house, instead of watching a movie or something at Santanas house. Brittany walks forward still holding onto Santanas hand hiding the ring on her finger from her parents, "mum, dad theres something that Santana and i need to tell you." Brittany says trying not to smile and give away what they were about to tell her parents. "Is everything ok girls?" Mr pierce asks quickly while getting up from the lounge, Mrs Pirece quickly jumping up from the lounge as well.

Brittany and Santana look to each other and chuckle quickly before turning back to Mr and Mrs Pierce and Brittany says, "No everything is fine, but you may want to sit back down before we tell you or we can't be held responsible if one of you faint and hurt your selves". With that Mr and Mrs Pierce look at each other and slowly sit back down on the lounge and look over their shoulders to see Brittany leading Santana towards them. When they reach the edge of the lounge Brittany grabs the tv remote and switches off the tv, then sits on the edge of the coffee table infront of the lounge and Santana does the same, sitting next to Brittany still holding her hand, then they turn to Mr and Mrs Pierce and Brittany says calmly, "Mum, Dad, do you remember when me and Santana first got together and when we told you both you said that you were happy for us?" Mrs pierce looks at her husband confusion written all over her face, than she looks back to the two girls sitting nervously in front of her and she nods.

Brittany continues on, "And that you told us that you both knew that we would be together forever bacause we made each other so happy and that even before we told you that we were together that you already knew because we did such a bad job of keeping it a secret." Brittany chuckles at the last bit and Mr Pierce nods and says, "Yes of course we remember honey, but what are you trying to tell us?", Brittany looks to Santana and smiles than looks back to her parents and takes a deep breath, "Well as you both know San took me on a date tonight, and we went to Breadsticks and then to the park to say 'hi' to the ducks then Santana blind folded me and drove us to the lookout." She smiles and takes another deep breath, "And while we were there." She stops and slowely lets go of Santanas hand and as she does this she continues, "And while we were at the lookout Santana..." She looks to Santana, who finishes for her while holding up Brittany's left hand. "Well Mr and Mrs Pierce, i asked Brittany to make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me, and well, she said yes".

Mr and Mrs Pierce look at their daughters hand, then to each other and Mrs Pierce jumps up from her seat on the lounge and wraps her arms around both girls whilest saying, "Oh girls we knew this would happen one day, we are so proud of you both". Then Mr Pierce stands up and hugs all 3 women at once and says to them all, "i'm soo glad that my daughter has found someone that she loves, but more importantly, i'm glad that she has found someone that loves her more than she could ever know, am i right Santana?" Mr Pierce pulls out of the group hug and smiles at Santana who smiles back, grabs Brittany's hand and says to Mr Pierce, "You sure are right there." With that she turns Brittany towards her and pulls her in for a kiss, when she pulls back Santana wraps her arms around her girl and whispers into her ear, "I love u Britt." Brittany smiles and hugs Santana tighter and softly says back," I love you to San." Mr and Mrs Pierce who have witness the whole exchange smile at each other and Mr Pierce puts his arm around his wife and they both plonk back down on the lounge together watching the two beautiful girls that were now sitting on the other lounge snuggled into each others arms not really watching the documentary that was now playing on the tv.

After sitting in the Pierce living room for almost 2 hours Santana and Brittany decide to head back to Santanas house for the night. When they get into the car Brittany turns to Santana and says, "San i love you so much, thank you for asking me to be your future wife tonight." Santana leans over and kisses her girlfriend quickly before pulling away and resting her palm against Brittanys cheek, "I love you so much Britt-Britt, i just honestly can't imagine my life without you in it so i thought that you becoming my wife sometime in the near future was the next logical step in our relationship, and i also asked you because i not only want to spend forever with you but im pretty sure that i NEED to." Santana says to Brittany, putting extra emphasis on the word 'need'. Brittany smiles at her now fiance and asks her if they were going to tell Quinn now before they went back to Santanas house or if they were going to wait untill the morning, to which Santana says, "How about if i text her and ask her if we come and talk to her for a few minutes?" Brittany nods and fishes Santanas phone out of her bag for her and hands it to her.

~~~20 minutes later~~~

When the girls reach the Fabray residence Santana sees that the living room light is on and they both get out of the car and walk with their arms around each others waists up the path to the front door, Brittany knocks on the door and when Quinn answers in her pjamas both girls let out soft giggles and smile at Quinn who says " Hey guys?, and why may i ask are you needing to come to my house at 11:00 at night when you have santanas house all to yourselves for the entire weekend?" Brittany and Santana look to each quickly before looking back at Quinn, " Well can we come inside, because it's kinda cold out here and also you may want to sit down before either of us say anything.", Santana says with a mischievious grin on her face, " Ok but mums in the living room watching tv, hows the sun room sound?" Quinn replies looking very curious, Brittany nods and says "Ok that sounds good".

Once Quinn has walked to girls to the sun room Quinns mum, Judy Fabray walks in and asks Quinn, "What are Santana and Brittany are doing here so late," " Tthey want to talk to me about something but havn't said anything yet, we wont be long mum ok?" Quinn says. After Quinns mother nods and walks back towards to living room, Quinn eyes up her two best friends and asks, " So guys whats up?". Santana turns to Brittney, then back to Quinn and says. " Ok Quinn i'm just going to put it straight to you ok?" Quinn nods and Santana continues, " Ok well me and Britt have been talking and we decided that... well.. we decided that we..um.., well we're going to get married Quinn, i asked Britt to marry me and she said yes!" With that Quinn screams excitedly at the top of her lungs and lunges at their clasped hands to grab Brittanys hand, and when she sees the ring her jaw drops and tears of joy trickle down her cheeks. Within seconds Judy is standing in the room because she heard her daughter screaming and she asks, " What on earth is going on in here." Quinn turns around, stands up and pulls Brittany over to her mother showing her Brittanys hand while saying, " Mum Santana asked Britt to marry her!" Judy's jaw drops and she she grabs Brittanys hand and admires the ring and pulls her into a tight embrace before pulling away and smiling at her then also smiling over towards Santana who is now making her way over to where the others are standing, " Oh, girls im so happy for you both congratulations, i knew this day would come!" She nearly shouts not realising because she is extremely overjoyed for her daughters two best friends.

After spending a little bit of time at Quinns place Santana and Brittany finally decide to head back to Santanas place. When they get their both girls head up to Santanas bedroom and start getting changed for bed, " San, i can't wait to get married to you then we can have our own house and our own bedroom together and it will be the happiest time of our lives, i love you so much San." Brittany says as she walks over to Santana and wraps her arms around her girls waist and gently kisses Santanas neck and as she rests her chin on Santanas shoulder she looks at the reflection of her and Santana in the mirror of the dresser, Santana and her are standing in front of and she smiles. Santana leans her head onto Brittanys and smiles as well and softly says, " I can't wait either Britt-Britt, i really can't, i love you too sooo much." Brittany lifts her head from Santanas shoulder and presses a soft kiss to Santanas cheek. "You ready for bed babe?" Santana asks Brittany as she walks over towards her queen sized bed and pulls the blankets back then she slowly gets in. Brittany simply nods and says, " Yeah, it's been a long night" and she walks around to the other side of the bed and gets in, once Santana switches of the bedside lamp she scoots over towards Brittany and rests her head on her girls chest and puts her arm over her middle, then puts her leg over Brittanys leg and hugs her firmly then says, " I love you Britt and i can't wait to fall asleep like this every night for the rest of our lives", She then leans up and kisses her girl passionatly and lovingly before going back to how she was laying, " I love you to baby, and i can't wait either." Brittany kisses the top of Santanas head then says, " Goodnight baby sleep tight", Santana replies softly but just loud enough for Brittany to hear her. " Night Britt, love you forever and ever." and with that both girls drift off into a peacefull sleep, both with smiles garnering their lips and cuddled up to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Santana's parents arrived home early, and Mrs Lopez said to her husband, " Honey, i'm going up to check on Santana then we will unpack ok?" Mr Lopez replies, "Ok, don't be to long we have lunch with my boss remember."

So Mrs Lopez nods her head and makes her way up to Santanas bedroom, when she gets to the door she knocks softly and slowely opens up the door and walks in, she than goes over to the bed and when she pulls the blanket down over Santanas head she notices that there is another body in the bed, she isn't all that surprised that its Brittany, because she knew that the girls were dating but she thought it was just a phase, but looking at them both fast asleep with Brittany lying on her back and Santana half on top of her resting her head on Brittany's chest, one arm reached up and resting behind Brittanys head and the other arm wrapped firmly around Brittanys waist, one of her legs was slung over Brittany's leg that was closest to her, meanwhile Brittany was resting her head on the top of Santanas and had both arms wrapped protectivly around Santana's body. The thing that surprised Mrs Lopez the most was that the girls both looked so content, their bodies just fit together protectively and they were both smiling in their sleep. which is something that she had never seen Santana do before. Just as Mrs Lopez was about to leave the room something caught her eye, so she carefully bends down to get a closer look and when she sees it her jaw dropped and she carefully made her way out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

~~~ 2 hours later ~~~

Brittany opens her eyes to be greeted with Santana laying there still in her arms looking at her, when Santana sees that Brittany is waking up Santana smiles at her softly and quietly says, " Good morning Britt-Britt, how'd you sleep?" Brittany returns the smile and brings one of her hands to Santanas chin and lifts up her head to give her a quick kiss on the lips before saying, " It was amazing San, it was so warm, you were like an extra blanket for me pretty much lying on top of me. I love you San." "I love you to Britt."

The girls lay like that just enjoying their cuddles when Santana Says to Brittany, " Britt my parents are home, do wanna go and tell them our surprise?"

Britt kisses the top of Santanas head and says, " Yer, i can't wait to see their faces San, i'm so excited." So Brittany and Santana get out of bed and get dressed for the day, then walk down stairs hand in hand to the kitchen where Mr and Mrs Lopez were having breakfast. " Good morning girls." Mrs Lopez says to the girls and smiles brightly at them. "Good morning " both girls say in unison, Santana lets go of Brittany's had and walks over to the cupboard and takes out two bowls and puts them on the counter, then she get a box of Fruit Loops out of the food cupboard and fills up both bowls to the top, then Brittany get the milk out of the fridge for her fiance' and pours some into each bowl. Then once the cereal box and milk are returned to their respective places Santana grapb both bowls and walks over to the kitchen table and places both bowls down next to each other while Brittany comes over with two big spoons for them to use.

When both girls had finished their breakfast Santana cleared away their bowls and soons and put them into the dishwasher, then goes back over to brittany and wraps her arms around her shoulders and kisses her cheek. " Wanna go tell them now?" Santana quietly says to Brittany who nods and gets up from her chair and says, " San do you want a piggy back ride into the living room?" Santana smiles and without answering jumps up onto Brittany's back which makes her stumble a bit but she soon regains her balance.

Once in the living room Santana jumps off of brittany's back and says to her parents, " Mum, Dad can me and Britt talk to you both for a second?" Mr Lopez looks at his daughter curiously then smiles and says, " Of course, whats up girls?" Brittany takes Santanas hand in her own and Santana leads them over to the middle of the living room in front of Mr and Mrs Lopez, then smiles nervously at them and says, " Ok well im just gonna go ahead and say this ok?" Mrs Lopez nods and Santana continues, " Ok well last night when you guys weren't home, i took Britt out on a date and it was amazing, then we went up to the lookout and.." "Santana we don't want to know about your sex lives please." Mr Lopez says while letting out a small chuckle. Santana just glares at him and he stops. " Dad i'm trying to tell you something serious here just listen ok?" "Ok Honey, i'm sorry." Mr Lopez replies.

After a few more seconds Santana tries again, " Ok now where was i, oh yeah, well we went up to the lookout and..." she then holds up Brittany's left hand for her parents to look at. Mrs Lopez's jaw drops, and Mr Lopez says, " And what you didn't do anything silly did you?" Mrs Lopez slaps him on the arms and leans over and wispers something in his ear. He then looks over at Brittany's hand and says to the girls, " Oh My Gosh, is that what i think it is Santana, is that a...a...a.. is that an engagement ring?" Santana nods and smiles brightly at her father. " My daughter is getting married, thats unbelieveable, i truly never thought that that would happen, oh girls come here." Mr Lopez says reaching out for both girls to come over and give him a hug.

Santana then turns to her mother and asks her, " Mum are you ok, you havn't said anything yet, please say something?" Mrs Lopez quickly shakes her head and says, " Santana i'm just shocked thats all, i'm over the moon for you both, when i came into your room this morning to check on you i wasn't expecting my baby girl to be wraped up in her best friends, or should i say fiance's arms and look so content and so happy, i've never seen you smile in your sleep like that before and i've never seen you as happy as when you are with Brittany, then just as i was about to leave your room the sun shined in and i caught a sparkle on Brittany's hand, so i took a closer look and when i seen the ring on her finger, my heart melted." Santana looked to the floor. " My heart melted because i am so happy for you both and i couldn't have picked a better life partner for my baby girl." Mrs Lopez says getting a few small tears in her eyes and goes over and hugs Santana. " So you approve then?" Santana says shyly. " Of course i do Honey you know i already love Brittany like my own daughter." Mrs Lopez says as she beckons for Brittany to join in the hug. " Group hug!" Mr Lopez says rather loudly then wraps his arms around all three girls.

" Honey we are canceling lunch today, we have to celebrate." Mr Lopez says to his wife. Mrs Lopez nods and says to Santana and Brittany, " Have you girls told anyone else yet?" Brittany nods and says, " Yes we told my parents and Quinn and her mum." Mrs Lopez smiles and says excitedly, " Good well call them all up and tell them we are all going to Breadstix tonight at 7 for dinner to celebrate and its our treat, ok." Santana asks, " Quinn and Judy as well?" Mrs Lopez nods and says, " Of course she's yours and Brittany's best friend isnt she?" Santana smiles and says, " Of course she is, ok we will go and call everyone and let them know." and with that Santana took Brittanys hand and led her back up to her bedroom.

A/N Hey guys i hope that you like this chapter, its kind of a filler, but im hoping to update another one soon just don't know when i will have the time or access to the internet. Anyways please review and tell me what you think and if i should continue my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is sitting in a big booth at Breadstix after just arriving. Mr Lopez stands up and everyone looks over to him as he starts talking, " Ok, everyone i would just like to say that i am so grateful for you all to come and celebrate Santana and Brittany's engagement, Judy, Quinn thank you both for being there for not just my daughter but also Brittany as well whenever they have needed you." He then turns and looks to Mr and Mrs Pierce, " And to our future in-laws, thank you for accepting our daughter into your family just as we have accepted yours into ours." Mr Lopez smiles and raises his glass of wine in the air and says, " To a very bright and exciting future for Santana and Brittany, whatever you are doing and wherever you are i'm sure that you will both be there together through everything, cheers." " Cheers!" Everyone says as Mr Lopez finishes his speech. Even though its just a celebratory dinner with family he is so proud of his daughters engagement he just couldn't help himself but make a speech and lean down and kiss both girls on the head before sitting back down just as the waiter comes over for them to order their dinner.

" Mum i'm staying at Britt's tonight so i will see you and dad after school sometime tomorrow." Santana says as they are all walking out of Breadstix. Brittany is holding Santana's hand and has her other arm linked with Quinn's arm as all three are walking towards Santana's car. Once all three girls are in the car Santana turns around to face Quinn and says, " Quinn would you like to stay at Britt's with us tonight, i'm sure her mum and dad wouldn't mind and it would mean a lot to us both if you did, i mean after all you are the third part of the unholy trinity aren't you." Quinn smiles and says, " I would love to guys, but wouldnt you guys like to be alone now that you are engaged?" Santana looks to Brittany who looks back to santana and winks, she then takes her seatbelt back off and gets out of the car and Santana does the same they both climb into the backseat with Quinn and Brittany says, " Quinn as San said you, me and San we are best friends and we always will be, just because we are engaged and getting married sometime soon doesn't change that, well acctually it does, it makes it even better and we don't ever want to leave you out, and besides i always loose in pillow fights against San, i need help to beat her ass." Quinn just laughs at Brittany and looks to Santana, then back to Brittany and smiles at her and nods her head while saying, " Thanks Britt," she turns to Santana, " And thanks Santana," Quinn then puts her arms around both girls and pulls them into a hug and says, " It really means alot that you guys still want to hang out and have sleep overs and all that, it really does, i'm so glad that i have you guys." Quinn then turns to Brittany and while laughing says, " And Britt, i would love to help you kick Santana's ass in a pillow fight." and with that they all break out of the hug and Santana and Brittany get out of the car again and get back into the front seat.

" Quinn hurry up i needs ta get ma make-up off!" Santana bellows as she's banging on Brittany's bathroom door. Quinn walks out of the bathroom and smiles at Santana and walks back down the hallways to Brittanys bedroom where the three girls will be sleeping, when she gets into the room she notices that Brittany has a huge stack of pillows on her bed and she motions for Quinn to pick one up. " Britt where did all these come from?" Quinn asks puzzled at how Brittany got over 15 pillows in the amount of time it took for Quinn in the bathroom without Santana noticing them. " I found them in all the different rooms, and in the linen closet." Brittney states mater-of-factly, and smiles widly at Quinn, just then they hear footsteps coming down the hall and they both jump onto either side of the door waiting to pounce like a cat at Santana. Just as Santana enters the room they both launch themselves at her and start smacking her with the pillows, a few seconds later they both stop and put the pillows that they were hiding behind their backs and try not to blush as they realise that, in fact it was not Santana that had walked into the room in was acctually Mr Pierce wanting to wish them all sweet dreams. " What on earth, Brittany what are you girls doing, and where in the world did you find all those pillows from, oh and where's San?" Mr Pierce says with a very puzzled look on his face. Brittany smiles at her father and answers sweetly, " We were trying to get San, but your not Santana so we failed, and i found all these pillows in all the other rooms and the closet i didn't think that anyone would be needing them." Her dad smiles and shakes his head while letting out a small chuckle and saying, " Ok Britt, well i need to take some of the pillows so me and your mum can go to bed, and please try to get to sleep at a reasonable time because you all have school tomorrow, ok?" Brittany looks to Quinn who catches her gaze and they smile at each other before nodding, " Daddy, can you please do us a quick favour before you take the pillows and go?" Brittany asks in a very child like voice. Mr Pierce nods and says, " Sure what do you girls need?" Brittany looks to Quinn who mouths the words ' three, two, one ', and with that both girls launch themselves at Mr Pierce and start tickling him.

Santana is walking back to Brittany's room when she stops in her tracks at she reaches the doorway, " Woah guys what are you doing, i don't think your dad wants to have a purple face permanently from all this laughing. " Brittany and Quinn hop off of Mr Pierce and try to catch their breath before helping Mr Pierce up and hugging him. " Thanks daddy. " Brittany beams at him, all mr Pierce can manage to do is nod and smile at the girls before making a beeline for the door and into his own room locking the door behind him in fear of another attack from the girls.

" Ok guys i think it's time that we put a movie on and settle down for the night ok? " Santana says while pushing all of the pillows off of the bed exept for the ones that they need to sleep on. " Can we watch Rocky Horror? " Asks Quinn excitedly Brittany and Santana both look at each other and exchange knowing looks before says back to Quinn, " Anything for our bestie Quinny! " Santana teases before getting the dvd and putting it on for them. It doesn't take long for Quinn to fall asleep, which left Santana and Brittany cuddled up together, Santana breaks the silence by saying, " Britt, thanks for everything, i just love you so much and i can't wait to see what the future brings." she smiles into Brittanys neck as shes cuddling her from behind, Brittany shifts and turns her head to look at Santana and says, " San, i'm just so happy and i'm glad that Quinn is happy as well, and i love you to baby, sweet dreams." Santana leans over and closes the gap between them and kisses Brittany, then leans back and turns Brittany back around and they resume cuddling, "Sweet dreams to you as well." Santana then snuggles her head down into Brittany's neck and they both fall into a comfortable sleep together.

A/N Hey guys here is another chapter ive had heaps of views but no reviews so i don't really know how i'm doing with this, so please if you like this story and would like it to continue or even if you don't like it then please review, so i know where i stand with this story, also thanks to those that have favourited and story alerted it means alot. :)


End file.
